Akatsuki Live Action
by oo Takahashi oo
Summary: Akatsuki es invitado a un programa de television, donde el conductor es extremadamente impertinente. Como terminará esto?


- Bienvenidos a su programa preferido de la televisión, hoy tenemos invitados especiales, los malos malitos de su serie Naruto!! Démosle un aplauso a Akatsuki!!

- Bravooooooooooooooooo" - gritó el público mientras aplaudía.

Ellos entraron al set, liderados por Pein, con sus capitas negras y nubes rojas, que siempre llevaban. Se sentaron cada uno en un asiento. Tipo panelistas de Laura Bozzo.

- Hey – se oyó una voz del público – no sabía que habían dos chicas

- Maldito cabrón soy hombre!! – gritó Deidara exaltado parándose de su asiento – díselo Tobi

- Si si, te entiendo chico – le habló al joven del público – la primera vez que lo vi dije "es chica", me habló y dije "no, es gay", nos hicimos compañeros y ahora digo "no, definitivamente es transexual"

- Jajajaja – rió el público

- Idiota, te dije que me defiendas no que hables mal de mi!! - dijo Deidara totalmente enrojecido

- Juju

– Bueno bueno, perdonen la interrupción, nuestro programa de hoy se titula "Akatsuki Live Action", en honor a nuestros invitados. Bien – dijo el conductor – primero, presentaremos uno por uno a los integrantes de este famoso grupo, comencemos por el Jefazo, perdón, el jefe, el archifamosísimo Pein!!

- Ohh – exclamó el público

- Bueno, antes que nada, quiero hacerte una pregunta Pein, cuál de todos tus cuerpos te gusta más?

- Oh, por supuesto el que he traído hoy, es el cuerpo de Yahiko, mira, ves los piercings que tengo aquí – se paró y se acercó para que el conductor lo viera mejor

- Si si – respondió este

- A que son monos? – dijo sonriéndole con los ojos, porque su boca estaba oculta por el cuello alto de la capa

- Y este? – pensó el conductor. El creía que le iba a decir algo como que le hacen resaltar su lado malo, el mecho que lleva por dentro, pero jamás esa respuesta – Ohh si si, de hecho, son lindos. Bueno, pasemos al siguiente: Tobi. Podrías decirnos quien cuernos eres realmente?, apuesto que todo el mundo se lo pregunta. O sea, me refiero a que en el manga, a pesar de que esta avanzado, nunca se te ha visto el rostro, así que según tú eres Madara, pero, como nos lo pruebas??

- Umm bueno, si si, lo mismo le he dicho a Masashi, pero tu sabes, la emocion, además soy contratado, y no estoy seguro como lo estaría ese rubiecito de Naruto, es el principal, pero yo?, no, no, no me puedo arriegar, asi que lo siento mucho, pero no voy a poder sacarme la mascara.

- Bueno, entiendo, Y se puede saber como duermes?, siempre estas con esa cosa no?

- Si, generalmente, pero aquí mis compañeros me conocen y pueden asegurar que soy Madara verdad?

Cada uno de los otros conversaba o silbaba o hacía cualquier cosa antes de confirmar.

- Eh chicos, no sean así, díganle

- Ay maldición ninguno de nosotros te ha visto, admitelo – dijo finalmente Deidara

- No puede ser, hasta mis propios compañeros me traicionan – dijo sacando un pañuelo – me voy a quedar con Sasuke esta noche

- Jajaaja –volvió a reir el público

- Umm, siguiente panelista. Konan. Que tal, como estás, que se siente no tener protagonismo alguno en la serie y que en el manga te hayan dejado olvidada?

- Eh buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – se fue corriendo y salió del set.

- Ups, no pensé que fuera tan sensible, siguiente: Kisame. Dinos la verdad, estás muy unido a Itachi verdad?

- Eh claro, es mi compañero, es obvio

- Umm, eso es un poco raro, ya sueltalo, ustedes son pareja no?

- Estas loco – le dijo girando la cabeza

- Umm, me pregunto porque no habrá venido Itachi está noche – dijo sarcásticamente

- Noono lo se – tartamudeó

- Lo que ustedes no saben, es que nosotros lo hemos traido!! – dijo señalando la puerta

Itachi entró y Kisame volteó a verlo. Se sentó

- Bueno, he venido, que quiere – le preguntó al conductor

- Estaba preguntandole a Kisame si ustedes eran algo asi como una pareja

- Umm estás en lo cierto – respondió Itachi cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos

- Que?? – gritó el publico

- Entonces admites oficialmente que son que son pareja??

- Umm claro

- Estás seguro?

- Porqué tendría que dudar??

- Bueno, porque hacer ese tipo de revelación ante las cámaras, bueno, es un poco serio

- Ah si?, porqué, tienen algún problema con nuestra relación, acaso te incomoda?

- Eh, no no, nada que ver Itachi

- Entonces, porque sigue molestandome?

- No, sólo que jamás pense que fuera cierto

- OK, es suficiente, Kisame, nos vamos

- Eh, como digas

Itachi salió por la puerta y Kisame lo seguía.

- Ok, esto se está poniendo bueno, siguiente, la mas esperada, Deidara!!

- Bravo!! – aplaudió el público

- Uy, parece que eres pedida

- Pedido imbécil, soy hombre maldición!!, cuando lo van a entender!!

- Ok, perdón. Eres famoso verdad?

- Ja, asi debe de ser, soy el miembro más lindo de Akatsuki. Hasta que Sasori se sacó su cuerpecito, todas las chicas dijeron "Ohh, que lindo, es tan tierno" y se olvidaron de mi, ese idiota!!

- Umm, qué pase Sasori!!

- Qué?, ha venido?

- Hola – saludó él

- Oye, en serio pareces un niño – dijo el conductor

- Qué has dicho? – dijo con cara de maldito-si-hablas-mas-te-mataré

- No nada, que eres todo un hombre

- Ah, qué hablaba de ella?

- Él, demonios soy hombre

- Oh perdón, lo olvidé

- Umm, dice que perdió popularidad desde que sacaste tu verdadero cuerpo

- Ah, es cierto, yo soy más lindo que ella

- Él!!, recuerda, hombre!

- Oh, lo volví a olvidar

- Jaja – rió el entrevistador – lo siento Deidara, pero encima tu nombre parece de mujer, así que uno se olvida fácilmente

- Cállate idiota!

- Bueno, Sasori, qué gusto que hayas venido – sacó un pequeño bloc que tenía en el bolsillo – la verdad es que te invité porque soy tu fan, me darías tu autógrafo?

- Oh, claro – dijo calmado.

Hizo unos garabatos y se lo devolvió

- Ahora lo entiendo, como te gusta Sasori, me discriminas a mi verdad – gruñó Deidara

- Lo siento él es más mono que tú jovencita

- QUE SOY HOMBRE!! Y SOY MEJOR QUE ÉL!!

- Bueno, probémoslo, llamen ahora – dijo mirando a las cámaras – marquen el numero 1 si creen que Sasori es más mono, de lo contrario, marquen el 2, por la chica, Deidara!

- Por el chico Deidara maldición!!, hombre hombre!!

- Recuerden, llamen ahora!!, llamen YA!! Bueno, muchas gracias por venir Sasori, sabremos los resultados al final del programa.

- Gracias a ti – le respondió calmadamente

- Ahora, el siguiente panelista, es Zetsu. Que tal, como estas

- Eh, antes de que hagas alguna pregunta, quiero hacer un reclamo, ya que estoy ante cámaras – se paró y fue ante la primera cámara – Masashi!!, dame más protagonismo!! Por favor!! Te lo ruego!! Aunque sea en el manga si?. Ok - volvió a su sitio – continuemos

- Ehh… bueno, creo que todos queremos saber porque tienes dos colores

- Haber, sabes algo?, ni yo mismo se, para serte sincero, pero me has visto actuando en el manga no?

- Por supuesto – "En qué parte salía??" pensó

- Eso me vale, gracias.

- Ok, de nada. Umm, haber, que piensas de tus compañeros

- Eh, que todos son muy buenos, especialmente ella – dijo señalando a Deidara

- Cabrón!! Soy hombre!!

- Oh, cierto, perdón, pero eres muy amable

- Gracias, es que francamente tienes complejo de planta y siempre estás por ahí solo, en un rincón, como una flor ornamental, que está de adorno

- Ohh, no lo sabía

- Bueno chicos, ese asunto lo arreglan en su casa ok?.

- Y Zetsu, cuéntame de tu jefe, Pein

- Ah, él no es como todos piensan, le gusta el chocolate y siempre nos cuida, es muy diferente a como sale, parece loco verdad?

- A si si - "este chico va por el nobel de la paz, todos son buenos para él"

- Además, duerme con un oso

- Cállate Zetsu!! – gritó Pein desde el otro lado

- Oh, lo siento jefe

- A que son monos mis piercings – le dijo otra vez al conductor

- Si si, bueno Zetsu, gracias. Ahora, quedan nuestros últimos panelistas. Oh!, antes de eso, mi productora dice que tenemos una llamada. Aló?

- Hola? – dijo la voz de un chico

- Si si, estás al aire

- Ohhhhhhh, que emoción

- Que querías decir?

- Este… bueno, quería decir que Deidara está linda

- Acaso nadie entiende que soy HOMBRE!!

- Jaja, algo más que quieras comentar?

- Si, Deidara yo voy a votar por tiiiiiiiii – dijo y cortó

- Ja, lo ves, soy irresistible

- No, cree que eres mujer

- NOOOO, es porque soy mono!

- Bueno bueno, ya veremos, Oh, otra llamada. Aló?

- Hola?

- Ohh, buenas, soy Orochimaru

- Ah, el de la lengua incontrolable?

- El mismo, Sasori Hola viejo amigo

- Oh Hombre, que tal – respondió el chico

- Vas a venir el sábado?

- Claro claro, nos reunimos en tu casa no?

- Si, como de costumbre

- Ok - colgó

- Eh – el entrevistador no supo que decir – bueno, eso fue otro ups del programa

- Lo siento, generalmente me llama al movil, pero hoy no lo traigo

- Ah, no sabía que tenian celulares

- Claro, que te crees, todos estamos modernizados

- Bueno, si no hay mas llamadas, hablemos con nuestros ultimos panelistas. Kakuzu y Hidan, como estan

- Ya era hora no? – dijo Hidan – claro, como somos los feitos, al último no?, idiota

- Acaso porque nos mataron rapido en el manga, no somos importantes?? – añadio Kakuzu

- Si si hombre, que abuso, esperar tanto, incluso a la chica la entrevistas antes

- ENTIENDAN QUE SOY HOMBRE!!

- Ya, lo que seas ok, tienes el pelo muy largo para mi gusto, asi que para mi eres chica ok – le dijo Hidan

- Demonios me gustan las chicas y soy hombre!!

- Vah, habladurías – Kakuzu – oye nene – le dijo al conductor – tienes algun tesoro por ahí?

- Eh nop

- Sabes algo, esto es el colmo – dijo Hidan – ni siquiera tiene regalos para sus panelistas - ya me harte, me largo

- Yo tambien, esperame

Hidan y Kakuzu tambien se fueron.

- Bueno, ya que varios de nuestros panelistas se fueron, y faltan pocos minutos para que termine el programa, veamos las llamadas!

En la pantalla salieron los resultados, 51 para Deidara y 49 para Sasori

- Oh bien, te gané tonto

- Oh, ya veo ganaste

En la pantalla volvieron a salir otros resultados. Cres que Deidara es mujer? 99 si, 1 no.

- QUEEEEEE Demonios!!, no puede ser!

- Bueno, les damos las gracias a nuestros invitados de hoy, espero que hayan disfrutado el programa. Oh, antes de cerrar, mi productora dice que ha rastreado la llamada que dijo que Deidara era hombre. Viene de tu celular tramposo!! – dijo señalando a Deidara

- Nooo

- Bueno ahora si, hasta mañana…

- SOY HOMBRE!!

- A la misma hora

- CRÉANME!!

- EN el mismo canal

- NOOOO

- Adios!


End file.
